This invention relates to a decorative border trim for doors, windows and window areas and more particularly to a novel one piece trim member which can be bent to a border trim shape.
Trim around windows and doors of a building adds substantially to the esthetic appeal of the building. Such trim is currently in wide spread use.
Conventional window and door trim is made up of a plurality of separate trim members which have their ends cut to a abut with one another in forming a border around a window or door. Most windows and doors are typically rectangular and the trim is formed by two jambs, a sill and a header. These trim members are generally mitered at their ends where they are welded or mechanically fastened in forming the window or door border trim.
The assembly of a conventional window or door trim takes time and requires expertise in assembly adding significantly to the cost of installation. Further, for companies having large inventories of trim, there is a need for high levels of inventory control to ensure there is no mix up of the trim members, particularly when there are windows and doors of different shapes and sizes involved.
When working with plastic material for making window and door trim members, even though the shape and size of different trim members may be consistent, the color of the plastic used to make the trim members often varies from batch to batch, once again demanding a high level of inventory control.
The present invention provides a trim member made from a single piece of trim material having a plurality of spaced apart cut out regions which divide the trim member into a plurality of trim sections, e.g. for a rectangular shape, header, sill and jamb sections. These sections remain connected to one another by thin strips of the trim material which are not penetrated by the cut out regions. The strips are bendable and the cut out regions are shaped to enable a reconfiguring of the trim sections from a lineal to a trim border forming configuration for treating a door, a window and even a windowed area of a building wall with the trim member.
As a result of the above unitary construction of the trim member, all of the trim sections are kept together with one another eliminating the need for inventory control associated with individual trim sections. Furthermore, the final assembly of the trim border does not require the expertise associated with assembling totally separate trim members and therefore use of a trim member made in accordance with the present invention substantially reduces installation costs relative to conventional window trims.